Merlines Reveal
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: So this is a fem. Merlin reveal... Merline does something while on watch that reveals her magic to Arthur and Co. Arthur overreacts and when Merline hurts him, she flees. Two years pass and a group of Sorcerers wishes to make a treaty with Camelot. What do you thinks gonna happen? Rated T to be safe. Sequel Posted: The Darkness of Albion
1. Peace? Not Really

Merline looked around the campsite. Gwaine and Lancelot were discussing some beast that lived in these woods (Kelpies were the Devil's Horses), Percival and Elyan were sharpening their swords, Leon was poking the fire, and Arthur…. Arthur was being a Prat.

"Merline, can you not cook a _decent_ stew for once in your life?" Arthur ragged on his maidservant, despite having gulped down his aforementioned food of choice. Merline bit back a very rude retort, but grinned and said

""If you hate it so much, then I guess I'll just dump the _whole thing_ into the river." The reactions were instantaneous.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Cried out _all_ the Knights present, who had listened to get free entertainment.

"Then stop complaining, or the river It'll go." Needless to say, Arthur shut up and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Merline stirred the stew, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was all too perfect. No bandits had attacked the patrol, no whispers of Dark Magic, just a peaceful ride around Camelot. It all screamed BAD AND/OR EVIL STUFF ABOUT TO HAPPEN in big neon red letters. Not that the knights noticed, Merline scoffed, they were just happy to have a day off from the usual _Big Bad Thing That Will Try To Destroy/Conquer Camelot._

Shaking her head, Merline said goodnight to everyone and went to her bedroll, not knowing her life will be shattered within an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been in my head for a while and I don't want to lose it. Sporadic updates when inspiration strikes <strong>


	2. The Fire Dragon

"Merline, your turn for watch." Leon whispered to the sleeping girl. Cobalt eyes fluttered open to see the Knight only a foot away from her face.

After the _fight-or-flight _response died, Merline was whispering fierce apologies to the quiet Knight as he nursed a bloody nose.

"S'all right Merline, it's not broken. But still, very impressive." Merline blushed at the almost-praise and went to the fire as the Quiet Knight laid down on his bedroll.

After ten minutes, it looked like everyone was fast asleep, so Merline decided to have a bit of fun. Extending her hand towards the fire, Merline concentrated on a creature she knew _very_ well. A spot in the fire started to wriggle and gain shape. A claw here, a wing there, and out popped a dragon made of flames. It started to fly around and doing tricks that made Merline smile.

The dragon then flew into the air behind her. Merline turned around, smile still on her face. It dropped in an instant.

Arthur apparently had woken up without her notice, and had seen Merline make the dragon. In an instant the dragon collapsed in on itself.

Merline stood up and stuttered out

"A-Arthur, I-I c-can ex-explain-" she was cut off by a quiet

"What was that?" Merline's chest started heaving and before she could answer, Arthur roared

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The Knights all woke up and scrambled for their swords before they realized that it was just Arthur

"Hey Princess" Gwaine yawned" Can't we get our beauty sleep? God knows you need it." Arthur leapt up sword in his hand and stalked towards Merline.

"She just used magic." A pin drop could be heard.

"Are you sure?" Percival looked like someone had just shoved a mouse down his throat.

"The _Sorceress_ just made a dragon out of flames. I am fairly sure that's _magic!"_ Arthur spat out.

Gwaine chuckled nervously

"Look Princess, your exhausted, I mean, being a prat must take alot of effort, because there's no way in HELL that Merline is a sorceress. Right Mer? Mer?" Merline didn't answer, she just looked at the closing distance between the sword and her. Would the sword she had polished that morning bring her death?

"Oh God" muttered Gwaine. Lancelot took up the debate, stepping in the gap between master and servant.

"So what if she has magic, she's still _Merline. Arthur listen to me before you do something you regret."_ Lancelot poured all the desperation he felt into that one sentence, but Arthur took no heed. When he reached Lancelot, he pushed the Noble Knight aside so he was right in front of Merline, his sword at her throat.

Fearful blue eyes met similar rage filled ones and Merline tried one more time

"Arthur, please let-" but that set Arthur off. That one little word that if he let her finish, a tragedy could have been avoided.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SPEAK TO ME YOU LIAR!? I TRUSTED YOU ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE AND WHAT DO YOU DO?LEARN _MAGIC_ OF ALL THINGS! MAGIC CORRUPTS! IT'S EVIL-" Merline couldn't take anymore

"SHUT UP!" and a unwitting burst of magic came from her and knocked the crowned prince into a tree on the opposite side of the camp. Dazed, Arthur felt where his head hit the tree, and pulled his hand back with noticable red on his fingers.

That seemed to bring Arthur back as he looked from the blood on his hand to his horrified best friend.

"Merline-" tears filled the girls eyes and before anyone could do anything, Merline disappeared into thin air.

"MERLINE!" Arthur howled, banging his fist on the ground. Despair filled him, despair that turned to guilt.

"What have you done?" Gwaine asked with disgust filling each word.

"What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! Yay! Ducks rotten food. SO... the next scene will be set two years from now. No ones happy with Arthur.<strong>


	3. I am the King

Two years had passed since that patrol. The Knights had returned to a beaming Gwen, who as soon as she saw the empty horse clomping next to Arthur's, dropped the smile

"What happened? Where's Merline?" They were completely innocent questions, but for some reason it made Gwaine swell. Surprisingly, it wasn't him who answered, nor Arthur, but Percival

"Ask your future _King."_ The last word was filled with deadly venom, but Arthur didn't seem to notice. Turned out it was only a tiny scrape that made him bleed, so insignificant that it didn't even need a bandage.

Confused, Gwen turned to her (not so) secret beau, brow furrowed in annoyance at the Prince

"What happened and why will no one tell me?" Lancelot's empty eyes met Gwen's and he spat out

"Arthur didn't even _try_ to listen to her. He went on his fathers spiel with his sword at her throat. And she defended herself. Now she's _gone._" Horrified, the young woman turned to the Once and Future King.

"Why?" Tears formed in her eyes. "What did she do that would make you do that?" Arthur got off his horse and stalked away, not answering. None of the Knights, not even Elyan answered.

So two years later, not a soul outside the group there knew what happened. All they knew was that the Knights of the Round Table broke that night, and looked irreparable.

* * *

><p>Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had been only King for a MONTH and had a three-foot stack of paperwork on his desk.<p>

Grimacing, Arthur picked up his quill to return to his self-inflicted torture, but was interrupted by his servant of the week, Heryth, or was it Giryth?

This was another _perfect_ servant. He never did anything contrary to his desires, he never spoke freely, and the _best_ part was that he was _always on time.__  
><em>

The servant cleared his throat

"Yes?" Arthur didn't even look at the boy

"My Lord, a man requests an immediate audience with you." Arthur looked up from his paper work, scowl etched on his face.

"And you let him stay." The servants eyes widened and he began to stutter out an apology, but Arthur only held up his hand. Two years before, he would have thrown something at the boy, but ever since Merline-

_No! You don't deserve to think about her!_ Arthur shouted in his mind. Closing his eyes, Arthur told the boy in a low voice

"I do not approve of your method, but I will see this man in an hour. Make sure he understands." bobbing his head like a bird, the servant _almost_ fled from the room.

Arthur sighed, and heaved himself from his chair. Ever since the infamous patrol, none of the Knights spoke to him besides giving him reports. Even Gwen had distanced herself from him. He was alone, with only memories taunting him.

Scowling, Arthur strode over to where a stack of clothes was and started to dress himself in full regalia.

After all, he was the King

* * *

><p><strong>Hey FAVORITESFOLLWERS PLEASE READ**

**So...Theres five favorites and six alerts the last I checked, but only one review. So if you F/F this story, please review the story.**


	4. A Proposal

**7 Favorites/14 Follows/ 3 reviews, 1 PM... Get my drift? REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at the man who refused to kneel with slight distaste. His clothes were dusty from travel, a 5 o'clock shadow was prominent on his face. The mans walnut hair was in a disarray. The only thing that made him worthy of speaking to the King was a signet on his left hand. Apparently, it belonged to an ancient House that was disgraced for it's only heir running off to become a Sorcerer.<p>

"Why did you demand such an urgent audience with me..." Arthur let the unasked question hang in the air

"Lord Jasoef Heldrin my King." The man said pleasantly enough. Arthur let out a small grunt and continued

"So why do you demand an Audience with me Lord Heldrin?" Heldrin let a cold smirk cross his face and he put a scroll on the table that stood between him and the King.

"I wish to make I treaty on behalf of a Group of my Allies." The answer sent shivers down Arthur's spine, but his face remained a mask.

"Who are these allies Lord Heldrin?" A chuckle escaped Heldrin as he unrolled the scroll to its full length of three feet.

"Oh Arthur," the Guards in the Chamber tensed, but backed down when Arthur shot them a warning look" This Treaty, if you sign it, will change Camelot for the better! Allies who your Father denied out of his own guilt are willing to join you!" Arthur glared at Heldrin a teeny tiny bit before repeating himself

"Who. Are. These. Allies?" Heldrin leaned so he was nose to nose with the King, black meeting blue

"Sorcerers your Majesty. Sorcerers."


	5. The Woman

"Sorcerers?" Arthur's thunderstruck expression quickly turned to one of anger, and Heldrin was pleased to see, a bit of guilt.

Heldrin hissed out low

"Yes my King. There is a group of Sorcerers who wish to make peace with you, and I agreed to give them fair representation."

"Are you MAD?!" Arthur leapt up from his chair, and started pacing "Magic has been illegal for over 25 years and here you are, a Lord of a disgraced House, saying you are allied with Sorcerers, and they wish to make a _TREATY! _If I was my Father, he would have had the Executioner summoned!" Arthur stopped to take a breath, but Heldrin jumped in before he could continue

"My King, that is why I even came to Camelot! You are not your Father!" Arthur opened his mouth to interrupt, but Heldrin was on a roll "For two years now, not a single Execution has taken place on the so called crime of magic, there have been no Druid raids for a year...they are willing to make peace." Arthur snapped at the man

"Magic has no place in Camelot."

"What about Merline?" Arthur froze and turned to the victoriously smirking Heldrin. "Didn't she have magic?" The Guards gasped and Arthur's eyes filled with pain

"How do you know that?" the King rasped out, tears barely held at bay

Drawing himself up, Heldrin looked Arthur square in the eye and said

"_Reveago"_ **(I made it up) **the Guards scrambled at the spell while Heldrin causally went on "I met her a couple years back and she was a mess. No where to go for fear of being killed, so she was accepted into the ranks of a Sorcerers Camp." Arthur made note of that with hidden hope" And I haven't seen her since." Arthur deflated inside.

Suddenly, the doors opened and a woman's voice echoed in the Chamber

"You called for me?" The tall woman was in a black cloak that wrapped around her with the hood up and a black neckerchief that was tied around her face Bandit style. The little skin that was visible was pale. And her eyes... they were molten gold.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Arthur roared to Heldrin, hand on his sword hilt. The man grinned and turned to the woman

"You have the letter?"

Arthur could tell the woman was frowning by the shapes around her eyes

"Yes but that doesn't mean I'm happy about this Jasoef."

"I know you're not" Heldrin sighed" And nither am I, but you heard what Killgarah said my girl, you must do this." Arthur was doing a very accurate impersonation of a fat Goldfish as the Woman shook her head and bowed to Heldrin. Heldrin looked over the Woman and straight at Merlin. He proclaimed loudly before he disappeared in a whirl of smoke

"Good Luck..._Emerys._

* * *

><p><strong>If you couldn't guess who the Woman was when she first came in...you are a dollophead.<strong>

**TO FAVORITES/FOLLOWERS PLEASE READ: If you have f/f this story and do not review, I will punish you mark my words. I will take forever with updates...I will kill of major characters...I will have pointless boring jabber that has no relevance to the story. GET IT?! REVIEW!**


	6. Baby Rabbits

**TO DELTA GENERAL 42 :I find something funny. You seem to think I care about having favoriters and Followers. Don't get me wrong, when I see that my story is so popular, I do a happy dance, but if I would lose all of them, I wouldn't care that much. But I DO care about feed back (i.e. reviews and PMs) because, the less feedback I get, the less likely the story will be continued. And don't call me a bitch again please.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: I apoloigise for the last chapter. I realize that I shouldn't have punished you the way I did. I hope you will forgive me.**

**Enjoy this MUCH longer chapter of Merlines Reveal...**

* * *

><p>Emerys eyed the young King like he was a slug on a silk carpet. The King had gained many more frown lines than he had two years ago. Before Merline died and was forever replaced by Emerys, the Queen of Druids. Now said Queen was about to become something she had avoided for two years.<p>

Clearing her head of such thought, Emerys took out the letter meant for the King.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" The King roared. Sadness clouded Emerys' mind

_Your temper will be your downfall, Arthur Pendragon. _Emerys projected the thought into the Kings subconscious, so he would dream of it that night.

"A letter explaining why I was forced to come here." Emerys strengthened the voice charm, because even though she was now Emerys, her voice still sounded like Merline. The King withdrew his sword, as did the Guards in the room. Emerys sighed, and without even batting a lash, turned all the blades in the room into baby rabbits.

"I highly suggest you read the letter."

She left the letter floating in the air and laid down on the table, using an unrolled part of the scroll as a foot rest. The King eyed the letter like it was going to turn him into a toad

_A lion cub would actually fit him very well_, Emerys mused

"It's not going to do anything magical besides float alright? Geeze ever hear of trust?" Emerys complained, because the King was starting to take far too long.

Glaring at the sorceress, Arthur plucked the letter out of the air, albeit at a bit faster rate than he was going before. The wax seal was a willow tree with a fox wrapped around the base.

The King broke the seal and started to read aloud, even though Emerys knew that before the introductions was a warning

_DO NOT READ THIS LETTER ALOUD IN FRONT OF EMERYS_

The King was still a pr- thick. He was still very thick. It hurt Emerys to think of Merline's old taunt for the King.

"_Dear King Arthur of Camelot"_

_"I knew that if I tried to stay in person to fully explain, then I know I would have been thrown in the dungeon. But I wish you to know that I have never told I lie in my life, so these next words are the total truth. Magic is not evil, nor does it corrupt. Magic is just like a weapon, it depends on the hand who wields it. Sadly, I know you will not believe these words, so there is only one way to show you._

_The leader of the Sorcerer Camp I stand for and I have agreed to send Emerys, a young but powerful Enchantress. She is the most precious thing to these Sorcerers, so to send her is the utmost show of faith. But remember one thing, no matter how powerful she is, she is still Mortal. A sword can still pierce her heart. Fire can still burn her. An axe could take her head. She could drown in the river. _

_The point of me telling you this, my King, is that if you condemn her to die, she will die. And if she is killed, Camelot will NEVER be sign a treaty with ANY group of magical people, and even if one day your descendants seek them out. _

_But if you let her live, and earn enough of her trust till she tells you her full tale, then you have indeed changed. And all groups of magic will be willing to sign a treaty. _

_Please do not be your Father._

_sincerely the Sorcerer Lord Jasoef Heldrin_

* * *

><p>"THAT TRAITOROUS SON OF A TROLL-" Emerys cut off the raging King<p>

"No that's you." The King turned towards her, incredulity in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Emerys went on like she hadn't heard the question

"Or more technically, the step-son of a troll, because I don't think the marriage between the troll and your father was ever dissolved."

Arthur did a very good fish impression

_Scratch lion cub, Goldfish is better. _Emerys thought offhandedly as she got up off the table and went around the room collecting the baby rabbits. When she finished, she looked over to see the King still doing his fish impression.

Rolling her gold eyes, Emerys walked out of the room, planning to give the babies to various castle staff.

The King stared at the retreated cloaked figured and turned to the Guard closest to the door

"Get Gaius."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... review.<strong>


	7. His Daughter

**I have to thank MerlinMorgana9802 for giving me the Epiphany of the Lifetime! I danced and practically sang your praises! **

* * *

><p>Gaius stopped on the drought he was making for a moment and scowled. He was out of ginger, and the closest patch of ginger was three miles away.<p>

Two years ago, there would have been a bubbly big-eared girl with a smile the size of a horse to send out, but now... Gaius silently cursed out everything. That girl had been his daughter. Now she was gone, and if she would ever return, he would be long dead.

Standing up with a noticeable creak, Gaius went over to the herb basket after throwing a cloth over the drought.

"I need an apprentice." He muttered to himself as he went and grabbed a little trowel and knife. When he turned around, there was a parchment on the table that he was positive was not there before.

Wary, he walked back over to the table and saw exactly three words on the middle of the parchment in _oh so familiar_ handwriting.

**Emerys has returned.**

When the Guard came in five minutes later, he was greeted by a strange sight. The feared Court Physician, who if anyone _looked_ at him the wrong way, could make a battle-scarred Knight crying for his mama, was crying. It wasn't just sniffling either, it was a full-out sob.

Gaius noticed the Guard and snapped out

"What the HELL do you want?" Blinking furiously, the Guard managed to get out

"The King demands your audience." Before he fled. Scowling, Gaius briskly wiped away the tears and put the basket back. Looking at those words, Gaius gently folded the parchment up and put it in his robes against his heart. The old physician had seen many miracles in his lifetime, but this little phrase, in a certain someones handwriting... made him thank every God and Power in the Universe.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...very short...but this is the only story I've EVER done where I update nearly every day!<strong>


	8. I Need A Drink

**There will be a few fluff chapters to settle everything, then the plot will be underway!**

* * *

><p>Arthur paced his chambers, a scowl fixed on his face. If Gaius didn't show up in ten minutes, he would go down to his chambers himself. The Sorceress, (Emerys, was her name)had run into him while handing out her rabbits. She had started out with thirteen rabbits piled in her arms, but when he ran into her, she had none left.<p>

"What did you do to the rabbits?"Arthur blurted out, images of them being skinned alive filling his head. Picking up his thoughts, Emerys glared, and Arthur guessed she was scowling, but the neckerchief was in the way of him seeing it.

"For your information, King, I have handed the rabbits out to members of the staff that I know for a fact are all alone in their homes." Arthur had no reply as the Sorceress stomped away, a slightly familiar gait.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had no idea what to do. A magic-practicing woman had been forced upon him to be his servant. Life hated him.

Gaius strolled in a moment later, a strange look on his face that Arthur paid no mind to.

"You called for me _Sire."_ The last word was filled with only half the usual bitterness, which was quite strange to Arthur.

"Read this." Arthur shoved the letter into the Old Mans hands and continued pacing. Arthur watched as Gaius' eyebrow raise higher and higher as he read the accursed parchment.

"This is...strange to say the least." Gaius ventured after a minute of thoughtful silence. Arthur turned to Gaius, incredulity plain across his face

"Oh really? So a magical servant being forced on me are normal?" Arthur's voice was very shrill. Gaius left his eyebrow up and let Arthur think on that for a moment. Realization crossed his face, quickly followed by guilt.

"My advice for you, my King, is to let this play out. It certainly seems you don't have a choice whether this begins. The only choice you have is to how it ends." Arthur scowled, but finally stopped pacing.

"Thank you for your advice, Gaius." Gaius nodded to the Once and Future King, before leaving the room. Arthur let out a great puff of air and sat heavily on a chair.

"I need a drink."


	9. Damn Kids

**Gwaine here! Yay! But he's a sullen drunk...boo!**

* * *

><p>Gwaine scowled into his tankard, glaring at everything and nothing. A shout from the other side of Rising Sun Tavern drew his attention to a brewing brawl between a young man and a huge brute, both highly drunk. Shaking his head, Gwaine downed the rest of his mead and tossed a coin to the barmaid, not even winking at her. One foot out the door, Gwaine heard another one of the older sullen drunks mutter<p>

"Damn Kids."

* * *

><p>Gwaine was nearly to his chambers when he accidentally knocked down a cloaked woman<p>

"Sorry." He muttered and helped the woman up. Gwaine would have kept on going, but Gwaine caught sight of molten gold eyes. Now please understand, he never had any prejudice towards magic, and when Merline was revealed to have magic his opinion solidified.

But seeing a Sorceress in Camelot made him terrified

"Are you suicidal?!" Gwaine hissed out low and stared in a mix of fear and worry at the young woman with a black neckerchief wrapped around her face.

"No." The woman's low voice ground out, annoyance coloring the tone" I am mad at all the Forces in the Universe for forcing me to be the Kings MAIDSERVANT!" The woman stomped away, leaving a very confused Gwaine. Brow furrowed, Gwaine decided to talk to Gaius about what the woman had said before leaving, because there was _no way in hell_ he would ever speak to Arthur after what he had done to Merline. He had kept up that pact for two years, and the only thing that could get him to willingly break it was if Merline came back to Camelot, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapters, I know, but I can't update everyday and have longer chapters.<strong>


	10. Monster, Traitor, Evil, Worthless

**So... all the Knights are in this next scene...If anyone is confused by something in this, PM my and I will explain.**

* * *

><p>Arthur had never been more grateful to fact, he was ecstatic. He could hit something( read someone) without being looked at like he was was a rare day where he was training with a Round Table Knight, Percival. The Gentle Giant had punched him when it became clear Merline couldn't be found.<p>

Just the thought of being punched by Percival again made him ache.

But in the flurry of blocking and lunging, Arthur caught sight of someone he had avoided, not knowing the action was mutual. Emerys was five feet behind Percival, eyebrow quirked up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Arthur pushed Percival out-of-the-way and stormed up to the Sorceress.

"I need to do my job, my _King._" Emerys ground out, not aware of the other Knights training stopping their routines to watch what was unfolding. The Guard who had given the message to Gaius, had immediately went to the Gossip Hub of the Castle, otherwise known as the Kitchens. So the Castle knew what was happening.

"Well I don't need a Sorceress as a servant." Arthur said venomously.

"What about Merline?" All the Knights froze, while Arthur's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. That was the second time someone had said that to him today. Emerys went on, seemingly venting something she had held in for a long time. "I mean, she swore that she would serve and protect you with all means available to her. And she did do a pretty good job, cause your still alive when technically, you should be dead. But I guess you have a point, _Sire_, that a Sorceress has no place on your staff. All she did was do a little show-magic for her own amusement, then you chased her away!"

Percival was contemplating knocking out the King before he did something foolish, like he should have done two years ago.

Lancelot had tears running down his face as he listened to the Sorceress rant, because she was _so_ like Merline, but _so _different.

Gwaine was looking between the furious King and the ranting Enchantress, dreading that history was about to repeat itself.

Leon felt torn. He still felt the undying loyalty towards Camelot that made him famous, but he was _so angry_ at what Arthur had done.

Elyan had a hand on the swords hilt, knowing that if this turned into a fight, he wouldn't stand by the _idiot_ that chased his second sister away and broke his blood sisters heart.

"She died you know."

Heart broken gasps came from everyone, and soon Gwaine and Elyan had tears falling down their faces

" Merline just gave up the will to live. Sorcerers found her and brought her to their camp, but they couldn't do anything to save her. It was far too late. She had carved words into her wrists: _Monster, Traitor, Evil, Worthless._"

Percival let out a sob and fell to his knees,

"It's amazing she was able to get to the Camp at all, she lost so much blood."

Leon just gave up on trying to stay standing and sat on the ground, hands twisted in his hair as he cursed everything

" But the most twisted thing of all that happened because of _you_, _Sire,_ is what her last words were before Merline faded from this world forever. When I heard them, I wanted to hunt you down myself and skin you alive. Her last words were 'I don't blame Arthur, after all he is his fathers son.' Then not even a second after those words left her lips, she faded forever from this world."

Emerys' chest was heaving as she finished her rant. Arthur was pale and trembling, lips parted slightly.

"Well?!" Arthur's focus came back into the world and started sobbing and screaming at the same time

* * *

><p><strong>This was sooooo hard to write... I had to read three angst stories to get a fair idea how to go about this. So...review and like I said at the top, any confusion about this chapter send a PM and I will explain...<strong>


	11. Thank You for the Truth

Arthur sobbed and screamed at everything he knew.

Merline was dead.

She couldn't be dead.

She always made it out of everything with little more than a tiny scratch. And then she took her own life. She had cut her own wrists with words, _horrible such horrible _words.

_Monster, Traitor, Evil, Worthless. _She was none of those things. Monster, no never, she had hated it when they shot rabbits. Traitor, it may have seemed like that when he found her magic, but after two years with very little 'lucky' breaks, he realized she had always helped him with her magic. Evil, Merline was the exact opposite of evil, she could never, ever be evil. They didn't even belong in the same sentence. Worthless was what cut Arthur the most. Merline was everyone's little sister. They had loved her, and had done everything possible to find her again.

Emerys glared at Arthur with as much hate as he felt for himself.

"She can't be dead." Arthur rasped after what felt like hours of screaming.

"Oh she is dead Sire. And no magic can truly bring the dead back, if you wish to ask." Arthur was vaguely aware of the sounds of his Knights crying around him, but his attention was on the angry Sorceress in front of him.

"Where was she buried?" Emerys scoffed and spat

"Didn't you hear? She was brought to a _Sorcerers_ Camp. Because of that, if we try to bury anyone, the grave will be desecrated beyond all moral belief. I've seen hundreds of gravestones that look like nothing more than weathered stones."

"So what did they do to her body?"

"A funeral pyre is the standard." A quiet sob came from deep in Arthur's throat.

Emerys' anger seemed to deflate.

"I should not have told you her fate."

"Why should you have not told us?" Gwaine choked out

"I should have left you all in happy ignorance. You all seemed to have hope she was still alive, and I crushed your hope. I am no better than the King."

Elyan put a hand on Gwaine's shoulder and heaved himself up, but only ended up falling back on his knees.

Lancelot used his sword to pull himself up, knees shaking from grief.

Percival, being the Gentle Giant he was, was now comforting Leon, who had always had a soft spot for Merline and her antics.

"Thank you for giving us the truth." Gwaine looked at Emerys with gratitude before blacking out. Because for a single moment, the unforgiving Gold eyes he was slightly familiar with flashed to a comforting, but very sad cobalt blue.


	12. Bitter Wine

**I've ignored Gwen... I realized that today, so this is my apology for that. Oh, and George is featured too.**

* * *

><p>Gwen was in her house, head in hands. The story of what happened at the Training Grounds had spread like wildfire. All who knew Merline, which was practically all of Camelot, was in mourning. Gwen had been in the Market when a sobbing George ran up and hugged her.<p>

"What's wrong George?" The Perfect Servant's body trembled as he cried out loud enough for the entire market to hear

"The Sorceress who came this morning... She blew up at Arthur during his training when she stopped by... She talked about Merline... Merline had magic... I guess she did a little...Arthur chased her away... And SHE'S DEAD! SHE CARVED WORDS INTO HER SELF AND BLED TO DEATH!" George howled and sobs overtook him again. Gwen was shock still, as the crowd that had surrounded them began to mutter, wails coming from some, denial from others

"Are you absolutely sure George?" Gwen's voice was strained, trying so hard not to believe the Servant, that he had misheard. The crowd went quiet to hear his answer.

"I'm sure! I was helping set up Knife Targets on the field, I saw and heard the whole thing!" Gwen felt tears rushing down her face.

Merline had always been there for her. When Elyan was kidnapped, she had gotten Arthur to help rescue him. She had given Gwen the best advice and wisdom every time she was down. Merline was like a twin sister that she had never had. They had joked and dreamed together about the future. Merline had always teased Gwen about her marrying Arthur, and Gwen had teased Merline about how she was going to be an old maid with how the Knight's were so overprotective. But they couldn't protect Merline from herself.

Gwen raised her eyes to a small bottle of wine that Arthur had given to her. She had never opened it, because she didn't like to drink.

Disregarding that, Gwen quickly opened the bottle and whispered

"To a Lost Sister." She took a long sip out of the bottle. It was sweet, yet all Gwen could taste was a bitterness.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW<strong>

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	13. The Malady

So...quite** a few people said George was OOC... Please read the following if you believe this: In this story, most of the Castle Staff had a soft spot for our Dear Merline... and TWO YEARS of her being gone, with only hope she was still alive to be crushed by a few angry words... any Facade would break, even the Perfect Servants.**

**On a UNRELATED NOTE: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I am finally being something scary this year (its so weird) as a Vampiress! Blood and all! BEWARE ME FOR I WILL FEED (on candy)**

**This Chapter is short because I need to get my Costume ready.**

* * *

><p>Gaius paced his chambers, trying to puzzle out the Mystery. Before he was called to Arthur, he got a note <em>clearly <em> in Merline's handwriting saying Emerys has returned. Now Emerys herself said that Merline had bled herself to death. It was so twisted and confusing, it was giving the Old Man a headache.

Gaius took the note out of his tunic and read it again. The E's had that little flourishes that Merline had been so proud of, the R's had wobbly ends, and every single letter was pure MERLINE. But Emerys had been so... different. Then a thought occurred to Gaius.

"That might just explain it." he muttered and went to one of the more dusty bookselves in his chambers. The book was called **Maladies and Abnormalities of Memory. **

Gaius flipped through the book with a certain amount of impatience till he found what he was looking for.

**_The Malady of Suppressed Memories_**

_This is not as much of a malady as it is a choice. _

_This commonly occurs when a person believes their life to be shattered. They are so broken inside they just suppress their true selves, because the subconscious associates themselves with pain. This can also be described as a self inflicted amnesia. _

_There is another version of the malady, where the person in question still has their memories, but they don't want to be that person anymore. Then the persons subconscious makes what can only be described as, a 'new person'. This person can either be slightly different or a polar opposite of the original mind. _

_The only way to cure this is if the person wishes to return to their old life. Otherwise, do not even try._


	14. Blazma

**Something happened today that made me squeal. 50 REVIEWS HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE HAPPY DANCE!**

**CHAPTER NOTE: Emerys has magic...so she can just know things, okay? So no one will say anything like 'how did she know that' and ' Can she read minds?'**

**SHOUT OUT TO MERLINMORGANA9802: You are to thank for the ending to this chapter! That was the greatest epiphany I have ever had! It's perfect for torturing my readers imaginations!**

* * *

><p>Emerys paced the Kings Chambers, furious at herself. She has sworn she wouldn't let anyone from Merline's past affect her in such a way. She had sworn to herself that she would keep an emotional distance.<p>

But when Art- The King came to her in his rage, Merline's memory of that Night assaulted her. If she was Merline, she would have frozen again. But she was not Merline anymore. She was Emerys, and as such, wouldn't take any horse dung from the King.

It felt so good to make the King guilty, but when he started crying, Emerys knew she had gone too far. She knew, that if she went on, they would get suspicious.

But what made her truly furious with herself was when Gwaine had spoken. He sounded so... _heartbroken. _Emerys knew that Merline and Gwaine had occasionally flirted, but couldn't see all the memories the two had without risking Merline coming back.

But seeing Gwaine with tears running down his face brought Merline to the surface, even if it was for just a moment.

Emerys remembered the shock crossing the Drunks handsome features before he passed out.

Then it had been a blur, from transporting the Knight to his chambers, convincing the other Knights and King to not get Gaius, to finally hearing that George's façade had cracked when he heard of Merline's death.

A faint tinge of Merline-amusement filled Emerys' mind at the thought of George blubbering, but it was quickly squashed.

Emerys turned on her heel and marched to the other side of the Chambers, but was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Casting out her magic, Emerys was faintly surprised that Gwen was on the other side of the door. A smirk crossed her neckerchief covered face when she realized that Gwen was drunk.

"The King is not here at the moment!" Emerys called out in a professional tone, un-muffled because of a charm she had done on the neckerchief.

"I don 'are!" Gwen slurred and opened the door. Emerys did one glance over and groaned. Gwen had drunk a whole bottle of Royal Wine, the strongest stuff in the Castle. Emerys cursed the High Courts need for alcohol.

"Please Gwen, lie down before you pass out."

"No' go'a pa' ou'." Gwen was swaying dangerously at this point

Cursing to herself, Emerys willed Gwen's feet to walk to the bed. Gwen slurred something of protest before she bumped the edge of the bed. For some reason, as soon as Gwen felt the blanket, she passed out.

Raising one eyebrow, Emerys straightened Gwen and covered her in a blanket.

The King decided to stroll in at that moment.

It was quite comical to see his reaction to Gwen in his bed. Rolling her eyes, Emerys said in an empty tone

"She was drunk on Royal Wine and came up here. I believe she wanted to yell at you, but passed out. So be careful when she wakes up, because I need to get your laundry."

The King spluttered at the reminder that Emerys was just plopping herself in as his maidservant, but said Woman just strolled right by him.

At the end of the day, Emerys smirked under her neckerchief when she heard Gwen start ranting at Arthur two Corridors away from the Kings Chambers.

Laughing to herself, Emerys transported to the Sorcerers Camp.

"MAMA!" a little black haired girl ran up to Emerys and hugged her calves. Pulling the neckerchief down, Emerys smiled at her beaming two year-old daughter

"Dwid wou see Papa twodway Mama?" the toddlers baby speech bubbled up as Emerys kneeled down to hug her daughter

"Of course I saw him Blazma! And I'll tell you something! Be glad you look like me!" Blazma giggled, and Emerys squashed her guilt. Technically, she wasn't lying, but she didn't give the whole truth.

All Emerys knew was that Blazma's Father was one of the Knights (Arthur NOT included), but she didn't have a clue as to which one it was.


	15. MORGANA!

**I had the evilest smirk on my face while writing the last chapter... **

**TO WINTER MORNING FROST: Merline did not sleep with EVERY KNIGHT. But it was not Merline remembering, it was Emerys. And Emerys couldn't remember much from being Merline, without becoming Merline. Plus, Merline is NOT a floozy.**

* * *

><p>Two months passed, and everyday of those two months, Arthur was woken the same exact way<p>

"ARGH!" Arthur felt like he was being dumped in the fabled freezing waters of Artica. Emerys ,as always, glared a bit at the King and blinked once. Arthur stopped shivering and opened his mouth, but, as always, Emerys summoned the dirty clothes from the day before and vanished before a single sound escaped him.

Arthur wanted to smash his skull against a stone pillar. Pulling himself up, Arthur stumbled over to the neatly laid out clothes on one of the many dressers in the chambers.

"Time for a Council Meeting."

* * *

><p>Emerys rubbed her temples and suppressed a sigh. The Council Meetings were still <em>very <em>boring, two years hadn't changed that.

The Knights were in varying states of boredom, from a slightly dazed Leon, to a fully zoned out Gwaine. Emerys glanced at the Kings goblet and filled it magically when she saw it was empty. The King flinched a bit, but didn't say anything.

Emerys let her mind drift to Blazma. She hated leaving her baby girl with the Camp Nannies, but she had to for peace. Jaseof had made it clear that the sacrifice she was making will be worth the peace that will come.

A Noble that had a name no one could pronounce had started on a petition speech about cobblestones of all things when a bleeding black-haired witch popped into existance on the middle of the table

"MORGANA!" The King and Knights scrambled for their swords while said witch just rolled her eyes. Morgana let her eyes roam till her jade eyes landed on Emerys.

"Emerys! Thank the Goddess! The Camps been attacked! It was Yourgen!" Emerys screamed at that

"THAT SON OF A TROLL BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED BLAZMA! IF HE HAS I WILL-" Let's just agree that the threats made all the men in the room cross their legs and pray that she didn't decide to practice on them.

Arthur, who was very annoyed, cut the Enchantress off, much to everyone's shock

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"


	16. A Rock and a Hard Place

**TO GUEST REVIEWER QUILL: The name Blazma was given to me by MerlinMorgana9802. It means 'gleam' in Latvian.**

* * *

><p>"NOW EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR THAT SOMEONE IS GOING IN THE STOCKS!" Arthur wanted to flip the table, but that wouldn't be very Kingly.<p>

Emerys snapped at the King, impatient to get going

"There are multiple reasons for the Camp to wish for the Treaty, this is one of them! There is a powerful group of Rouge Sorcerers led by a Dark Magician by the name of Yourgen. He said that once he eradicates the Sorcerer Camp, he will absorb all the magic of those slain and march on Camelot."

Arthur stared at the Enchantress in disbelief

"You couldn't have mention that sooner?" Gold eyes hardened

"I didn't think you would listen to a servant. A servant's word is nothing in Camelot." Arthur bit back a flinch, but the other Knights weren't so lucky.

Morgana decided to put in her two-bits

"Oh Arthur, before you ask, I no longer wish to take the Throne. I have a new place to call home, and Camelot is not it." Arthur didn't know what to say to that.

"Okay, last question: Who is Blazma?" Emerys and Morgana both gave soft smiles

"My daughter and Morgana's god-daughter."

"You have a Daughter?" Arthur blurted out, incredulous that the angry woman he saw everyday for the past two months had a daughter.

Gwaine said at the same time "Morgana's a Godmother?" Because it honestly never had occurred to him that Morgana would be a Godmother.

"Yes to both questions." Morgana answered for Emerys" Now can someone heal me? Because I'm about to pass out from using too much power." With that, Morgana collapsed on the table.

Emerys' eyes flashed a bit and all the blood on Morgana disappeared as her wounds healed.

"My King, I know that this will ask much of you" the Enchantress' voice was filled with a forced respect "but if you truly wish to make the Treaty with the camp, you must send aid to defeat them."

Arthur knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

><p><strong>Today was very boring...so little inspiration for this chapter...good thing it's gonna be a double post today!<strong>


	17. Not so Bad

"Where is this camp?" Arthur leaned on his horse towards Emerys, who only huffed and said

"You'll see." Arthur leaned back into his saddle

It had taken five seconds for Arthur to decide what to do, collect his bravest Knights and himself to head out to the Camp. What took time was the arguement about transportation. It had taken an hour, and the only reason it ended was that Arthur had to literally order Emerys not to magically transport them.

So here they were, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table( Morgana had to stay back in Camelot because of her injuries) tromping along on their horses, following a pissed off Enchantress who made it quite clear that she wanted to get back to her Daughter in relative quiet.

Emerys pulled her horse to a stop, brows creased.

"What is it?" asked Arthur

"Ambush." Emerys whispered to him," Don't draw attention to the fact we know, pass it on to the other Knights, be ready." Arthur barely nodded as Emerys nudged her horse forward. Arthur muttered the news to Leon, who passed it to Elyan, and Percival, who passed it to Gwaine and Lancelot.

Everyone was on high alert when a sparrow chirped. Then it all went to chaos. Apperently even after two years, Bandits were still a major problem. The fighting ended in a minute, thanks to Emerys' magic.

The Bandits all turned tail and ran, leaving dead and injured companions on the ground.

Arthur made sure all the Knights were fine before thanking Emerys

"I just want to say...Thank you." Emerys blinked once. Twice. Three times before replying

"Maybe you aren't so bad, my King." and there wasn't a trace of venom in her voice for the first time since Arthur had met the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>First time I posted two chapters in one day... Sorry if they're bad quality, I have a bad headache.<strong>


	18. The Stew

**PLEASE READ: I posted two chapters yesterday, and I don't think everyone's read both...so please read both chapters**

* * *

><p>"Can we stop?" The King whined<p>

The other Knights all made loud agreements.

"Well if you just let me transport you all _magically_ then it wouldn't take so long." Emerys turned her whole body around to glare at them. Gwaine didn't notice the glare and went on while the others shut up

"Well I'm just saying Eme,"

"Eme?" Emerys questioned

"That it would be nice not to have to ride straight through the Night! And we can't transport because of the Princess," all the Knights (and the Kings) heads shot up at the nickname, shocked at hearing the old nickname "decided to throw a fit saying that she would never use magic to transport anyone or anything of Camelot no matter how much longer it would take." Gwaine went on with his chatter till Emerys snapped

"ALRIGHT! We can stop in a mile!" The men all cheered

* * *

><p>Emerys used her magic to set the camp up in less than a minute. Impressed, the Knights made idle chatter with Emerys, who just gave short, undetailed answers as she went about making a stew.<p>

* * *

><p>Lancelot eyed the stew in his bowl, unsure if it was edible or not. It honestly did not look appetizing. Glancing around, he took note that the others were in the same predicament. To be honest, it was like when Merline had first made them her signature stew. Eying the stew in his hands, Lancelot nudged Elyan and muttered out of the corner of his mouth<p>

"Pretend it's Merline's Stew." Elyan took Courage in that and passed it to the others, who had similar reactions. All taking a breath at once, they all gulped down a sip. A couple of minutes passed before Emerys looked up from her stew

"Why are you not eating?" Leon took a shuddering breath and whispered

"Where did you get this recipe?" Emerys' black eyebrows came together in confusion and answered before she comprehended the question.

"It's an old family recipe. Why?" Then it occurred to her

"I am an idiot." She whispered to herself.

Gwaine growled out "How per say, are you an idiot Emerys? How do you have a recipe of Merline's when she's dead?" Emerys stood when the men started to rise from their seats. Emerys knew that one of them was going to do something, but it was still a shock when Percival strode over, and before she could use any magic, yanked the Neckerchief down._  
><em>

Emerys screamed and Percival was thrown back, and she pulled the neckerchief up, but the damage was done.

"Merline?"


	19. I Died Young

**I just love cliffies, don't you?**

* * *

><p>"You lied to us." Arthur glared at the newly revealed Merline<p>

"I have not told a single lie in two years, my Lord." Leon growled

"You told us you had bled yourself to death." In response, Emerys yanked off the long gloves that no one had ever taken notice of, and showed them the inside of her arms.

There were dark ropey scars that clearly showed four words, two on each arm.

Monster and Evil spoke from her Right arm, Traitor and Worthless glared from her Left.

"I told you the truth. Merline carved the words into herself, the Sorcerers Camp found her tried, and failed, to heal her. She faded away from the world forever. Now I am Emerys, Merline is dead and nothing can bring the dead back to life."

Comprehension dawned in everyone's eyes, but Arthur wouldn't leave it alone.

"But you are alive!" Emerys snapped her head towards the King

"MERLINE IS DEAD! ALL THAT REMAINS IS ME! EMERYS THE QUEEN OF DRUIDS! MERLINE WILL STAY DEAD!" The visible jaws dropped at the Queen bit, and Arthur took a moment to digest the words

"So your saying" Elyan began "That you have Merline's body, but you are someone else entirely?"

Emerys nodded once.

"You know, it's late, you should go to sleep." Before the Men could figure out what she meant, Emerys sent a pulse of magic that put them all into deep sleep. Using her magic one last time, she moved them all to their bedrolls and sang a poem that she placed in their dreams

_I died young, please bury me in satin_  
><em>Lay me down on a bed of roses<em>  
><em>Sink me in the river at dawn<em>  
><em>Send me away with the words of a happy song,<em>  
><em>Uh oh, Uh oh<em>

_Let me be a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
><em>She'll know I'm safe when she stands under my colors<em>  
><em>Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<em>  
><em>Ain't even grey, but she's lost her baby<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life_  
><em>Oh well, I've had just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing black when I come into the kingdom_  
><em>As lost as sheep in the winter<em>

_I don't think I've known the loving of a man_  
><em>But I think it was nice when he was holding my hand<em>

_There's some boys here in town, said they'd protect me forever_  
><em>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life<em>  
><em>Oh well, I've had just enough time<em>

_So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
><em>What I never did is done<em>  
><em>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll trade 'em for a flower<em>  
><em>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<em>  
><em>And maybe then you'll find the words I've been keeping<em>  
><em>Funny, when you're dead how people start listen'n<em>

_The ballad of a dove_  
><em>Go with peace and love<em>  
><em>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<em>  
><em>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life oh<em>  
><em>Well, I've had just enough time<em>  
><em>So put on your best boys<em>  
><em>And I'll wear pearls<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The song is inspired by If I Die Young by The Band Perry... I don't own it, so don't report me for using bits of it <strong>_  
><em>


	20. Emerys, Forevermore

**This chapter explains what happened after Merline ran. **

**_WARNING!_ There is the suicide attempt in this chapter! May be a trigger!**

* * *

><p><em>"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SPEAK TO ME YOU LIAR!? I TRUSTED YOU ABOVE EVERYONE ELSE AND WHAT DO YOU DO?LEARN MAGIC OF ALL THINGS! MAGIC CORRUPTS! IT'S EVIL-" Merline couldn't take anymore<em>

_"SHUT UP!" and a unwitting burst of magic came from her and knocked the crowned prince into a tree on the opposite side of the camp. Dazed, Arthur felt where his head hit the tree, and pulled his hand back with noticable red on his fingers._

_That seemed to bring Arthur back as he looked from the blood on his hand to his horrified best friend._

_"Merline-" tears filled the girls eyes and before anyone could do anything, Merline disappeared into thin air._

_She reappeared in a place she didn't and started sobbing. _

_"You worthless traitor." she sobbed to herself" You should've let him kill you, it's the least you deserve, you Bastard-Girl." Merline wrapped her arms around herself and sank to the forest floor. _

_She was so _tired_ like she hadn't slept in ages. Maybe it was because of the Transportation, she mused. With that thought on her mind, she fell into a deep tormented sleep._

* * *

><p><em>A week later as soon Merline woke up, she vomited. Wiping her mouth, Merline took shaky steps to a small lake she had been living by. The water was still as Merline took in her reflection.<em>

_ She hadn't been sleeping well, and it showed clearly. She was pale and drawn, with dark smudges under her eyes. The raven locks she had always been complemented on were tangled and matted. A shade of her old life. The one in Camelot with a Prat, a Drunk, a Lady Maid, a Grouchy Uncle, and so many more things she could never see again... Merline felt tears fall down her face for the countless time._

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks after running, Merline figured out she was pregnant. Spending three years as a Physicians Unofficial Apprentice had its perks, she guessed. But to be pregnant... It was awful. Instead of feeling the joy that every mother is expected to feel, she only felt anguish.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Five days passed before Merline made her decision. She just couldn't live when she was only a shade of life. And the baby didn't deserve to be born into a life like this. <em>

_Merline pulled a stone from deep underground and used her magic to shape it into something akin to a blade. She started tracing the words into her arms, going back over them when she finished till she started feeling light-headed. She kept tracing, her red life-blood coming out in rivulets, black spots dancing in her vision. Merline didn't know what she's carving anymore, she just kept carving deeper and deeper into herself._

_Suddenly something yanked the stone from her grasp. Merline tried to take it back, but she's just too weak. Something was picking her up, and just before she passed out, Merline heard someone whisper in her ear_

_"Hold on my girl, we'll right fix you up."_

* * *

><p><em>Merline woke up with a pounding headache and promptly vomited all over herself. Someone muttered something and the vomit dissipated. <em>

_"Why am I still alive?" mutters met that, and Merline saw a man with walnut hair and black eyes kneel beside her. Merline took stock of where she was before the man began to talk. She was in a camp, not a druid camp, she knew that, but she still sensed a large amount of magic._

_"My name is Jasoef Heldrin, Miss, and you are alive because we felt your magic spike and came to the lake to investigate. It was a sad sight to see such a young Sorceress try to take her own life."_

_Merline glared at the man before breaking down_

_"I HAVE NO LIFE! MY OLD LIFE IS DEAD! I WANT TO JOIN IT!" Jasoef looked behind Merline and a look of relief crossed his face_

_"Morgana, thank the Goddess, can you help her?" Merline stiffened at the name and turned around slowly._

_Low and behold, it was true. Shocked as Merline felt, but clear as day, was the Lovely Lady Morgana. The shock on Morgana's face turned to confusion._

_"Merline? How? What? Impossible." Jasoef raised an eyebrow at the flustered Seer_

_"You know her?" Morgana turned her eyes away from the pathetic form of a Girl she had once hated with every fiber of her being and answered_

_"Yes she is Arthurs maidservant."_

_"Not anymore!" Merline cracked" I did a little flame magic and the Prat saw! He went off and now look at me! A Traitorous Worthless Evil Monster who deserves to die!" Morgana's face turned to that of horror and came beside the now shaking Merline_

_"Listen to me! You are none of those things! I once would have called you that, yes, but now I understand. Morgause finally told me that I was the vessel for the spell. I don't feel any anger towards you or Camelot. Please listen to me Merline-" Merline slapped Morgana_

_"MERLINE DIED WHEN ARTHUR CHASED HER AWAY! I AM NO ONE! I AM _DEAD!" _Something in Merline's face was changing. The anguish and self hate were being replaced by anger. Morgana started muttering a healing spell, but was silenced a much stronger magic, freezing her and Jasoef in place._

_"Merline is dead. Merline is dead. Merline is dead." Merline kept up her mantra and pulled herself into a ball, rocking back and forth._

_Dead blue eyes flickered a molten Gold, then back to blue. Back and forth her eyes went till they stayed gold. The spell on Morgana and Jasoef dissolved and they both cautiously touched Merline's shoulders_

_"Merline?" Morgana asked softly_

_"Not Merline" Gold met Jade" She is dead. Now I am Emerys, forevermore."_

* * *

><p>The Knights and King woke at the same time right as the sun was over the horizon. Emerys was poking the fire, not having slept at all.<p>

"Do you understand now? I may look like Merline, but I am not her." The Men hated to admit it, but they knew she was right. But the King asked one last question

"M- Emerys, who was the baby's father?"


	21. YIPPEE

**EXPLANATION FOR NO UPDATES THE LAST TWO DAYS: My mom and I went camping. Believe it or not (I hardly believe it myself) I have a life!**

**Baby-Daddy is revealed! I don't think anyone will be surprised...**

* * *

><p>"Um...Arthur, I think, I think, I'm the Daddy." Gwaine stuttered out. The Men all stiffened and turned to face their blushing companion with amounts of incredulity and anger.<p>

Emerys' eyes widened

"Okay, I suspected as much, but still, Gwaine?! Merline sure could pick them." Emerys waved her hand and everything packed itself up on the Horses.

Lancelot was taking deep breaths (for he wanted to run Gwaine through) with clenched fists

"You got Merline PREGNANT!" He lunged at Gwaine, and the other Men followed.

Emerys had to freeze them with her magic and separate them after ten minutes of them pummeling Gwaine. In the end, Gwaine had two black eyes from Elyan and Percival, a broken nose courtesy of Lancelot, a large knot on his head from Arthur shoving his head in the ground, and bruises around his neck from where Leon tried to strangle him.

"You all are overprotective idiots." Emerys stated with finality as she took in Gwaine's injuries "And I am horrible at healing, so be glad the Camp is only ten miles away."

* * *

><p>"EMERYS!" Jaseof sprinted up to the horse she was riding on and helped her down while the Men dismounted and stood awkwardly around "Is Morgana alright? Where is she?" Emerys chuckled and answered<p>

"Morgana is being healed and rested back in Camelot. And speaking of healing, can you get Gladys? Strength was the victim of Over Protective Knights of the Round Table." Heldrin froze at those words

"So he's -" Emerys waved her hand in the air and said

"Yes he's Blazma's Father." Jaseof blinked and looked hard at Gwaine

"You know, I can almost see it! Blazma has the same gleam in her eye." Right as he said that, a half-naked blur of black hair and long limbs ran by screeching

"NWO BWATH! NWO BWATH!" a huffing Camp Nanny was following at a much slower pace. "FWEEDWOM!" The blur screeched again, but was scooped up by Gwaine

"What are you doing?" The little blur turned out to be Blazma in only a underskirt.

"I hwate bwaths. Mama uses mwagic two cwean me, bwut Mama's not here." Emerys was frozen, watching the interaction between Father and Daughter.

The other Men were looking at the Drunk, all suppressing laughs when the little girl threw her arms around Gwaine's neck

"I wike wou!"

Gwaine blinked and started laughing at the dark-eyed girl in his arms

The Camp Nanny finally caught up, and was about to take Blazma from the Knight, but when she saw Emerys, she sighed in relief

"Your Daughter is a Devil, and do. Not. Deny it." The Nanny stalked off and that left Emerys trying to figure out how to introduce Blazma.

"That is not quite the way I thought you would meet your Papa Blazma." Emerys bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at Gwaine's expression. Blazma opened her eyes wide and her grin grew to the size of a house

"HE'S MWY PAPA! YIPPEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>CHALLENGE: I challenge all my FAVORITERS andor FOLLOWERS to put up at least one review for this chapter. REASON WHY: If all my F/F put up ONE REVIEW for this chapeter, there will be over ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS!**


	22. Meet Gladys

**Come on! Only 9 reviews till 100!**

* * *

><p>Gwaine rubbed his face, still tingly from the healing magic. He had just stared at the giddy Blazma, disbelieving the little girl in his arms was <em>his <em>daughter. Then a shriveled old lady with kind eyes walked up.

"Gladys, will you heal him?" Emerys took Blazma out of Gwaine's arms as she asked the question. The old woman clucked her tongue twice and muttered an incantation.

Gwaine's broken nose knit together and the knot on the back of his head shrank. The bruises faded considerably, but they were still visible. The old woman clucked her tounge and Emerys gave an annoyed huff.

"Over-Protective idiots who don't know their own strength." the old Lady gave a half-cluck and ducked into a ruffly woven tent

"Who was that?" Arthur asked completly fazed by the blatent magic used in frint of him.

Emerys rolled her eyes as she used her magic to dress and clean a giddy Blazma

"She is Gladys, the Camp healer. She's lost the ability to speak, but the clucks she makes is communication enough." Blazma ran up the Arthur's feet when Emerys let go of her hand.

"Awre wou mwy Wncle?" Let's just say the reaction's of the Knight's were not appreciated by the people taking naps in nearby tents.

Leon wiped away a tear of mirth on the behalf of his King when Blazma started squeling

"FWEAST AWND DWANCE! YIPPEE!" The toddler's eyes flashed gold and the purple cotton dress she was wearing turned into a silver dress of fine material.

Emerys sighed at that and Jaseof gave a sheepish grin

"Don't." Emerys put a gloved hand in Jaseof's face "I don't want to hear it." Emerys grabbed Blazma's hand and guided her to a tent that had gold dragon embroideries along the flaps

"Swee wou lwater Papa!" Blazma chirped.

Jaseof chuckled before a mask slid on. He turned to face the men and said in a monotone

"If you would follow me, I will help you all prepare for the celebrations."


	23. Virgins Taste Better Than ThoseWhoAreNot

**Okay, who ever is the 100th reviewer can submit an idea for the story that NO MATTER WHAT will be included.**

**Is that enough encouragement?**

* * *

><p>"You <em>still<em> can't dress yourself?" Emerys said in disbelief at the tangled up King of Camelot.

Jaseof had led the Men to a large tent that had flames on the flaps. Not real flames though, but they certainly looked like it. There were dry towels to clean themselves with magic neatly folded on a small table in the middle of the tent. There were six different areas curtained off, each having one of their names written on the sections.

When Arthur went into the area with his name, he fell to his knees and shook his head in disbelief at the events of the last few days. It had all gone by so quickly that none of it had really sunk in.

Now it was all sinking in full force. Morgana had repented, Emerys had a daughter, then the same Woman asked for help saving a _Sorcerers Camp, _Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table themselves had ridden out to help, THEN Emerys turned out to be Merline, but not quite. To top it all off, Gwaine had gotten Merline PREGNANT!

Arthur had changed out of the dusty clothes and _tried _to get dressed in the clothes in a neat little stack on the ground. Emerys came in when Arthur had somehow put his top on sideways (how he managed that, he would never know).

"I will have you know that when it's my own clothes, I can dress myself thank you." Emerys blinked and Arthur was now in proud gold-colored robes.

"They expect you to escort me to the feast." Emerys tugged on her shapeless black dress and it changed into a well-fitted slate grey gown. She took of her mask and put it in a hidden pocket. Arthur bit his cheek to keep tears from slipping out at seeing the too familiar face.

Arthur gave a strained grin and said,

"But Gwaine is your child's father, so he should escort you." The reply was a deadpanned

"You are the King of Camelot, I am the Queen of Druids. Think for once in your life." To be honest, Arthur didn't know if she was serious as usual or just messing with him.

* * *

><p>"-and Dig In!" Jaseof finished his very, very, very long speech thanking the King and Knights for coming, introducing them and their known backgrounds one by one, introducing the leaders of the Camp (Himself, Emerys, Gladys and a mousy little boy named Beetle) and <em>their <em>backgrounds.

There were sixty or so people living in the Camp, all with some form of magic. Because of that, a field near the camp had been commandeered with transformed tables and chairs.

As soon as Gwaine heard these words, he gulped down a whole goblet of wine, only for it to refill immediately.

Leaning over to Percival, Gwaine muttered

"This place is Utopia." Percival nodded in agreement as he ate a clear broth that tasted like his late wife's Turkey Pudding. Arthur was taking dignified sips of his, though he wanted to gulp it down. It was Merline's stew he was tasting.

Blazma was sitting in her Mothers lap, giggling and summoning gold bubbles to play with. Emerys was talking with Beetle about where to send the Children during the assured fight to come.

After everyone's bellies were full, a woman with cropped orange hair began to sing. Everyone stood and began to dance and laugh at the lyrics

_Now, I am a dragon. Please listen to me.  
>For I'm misunderstood to a dreadful degree.<br>This ecology needs me and I know my place.  
>But I'm fighting extinction with all of my race.<em>

Emerys started dancing with a half-drunk Gwaine as a tall man with black hair sang the next verse

_Well, I came to this village to better my health  
>Which is ever so poor, despite all my wealth.<br>But I get no assistance and no sympathy,  
>Just impertinent questioning shouted at me.<em>

The whole camp sang the next four verses together and jumped around, arms in the air. Elyan took a random girls hand and began to dance with her.

_Yes, virgins taste better than those who are not._

Percival watched from the sidelines with Leon, both clapping and smiling

_But my favorite snack mixed with peril is fraught._

_For my teeth will decay and my trim go to pot.  
>Yes, virgins taste better than those who are not.<em>

Blazma spun around in a circle with a boy who looked to be five or so.

_Well, I'm really quite kind almost all through the year.  
>Vegetarian ways are now mine out of fear.<br>But a birthday needs sweets as I'm sure you'll agree.  
>And barbecued wench tastes like candy to me<em>

Gladys took Arthur's hand and clucked twice before pulling him into the dance, to the Kings eternal mortification.

_As it happens our interests are almost the same._  
><em>You see I'm really quite skillful at managing game.<em>  
><em>If I ate just your men, would your excess decline?<em>  
><em>Of course not, the rest would just make better time.<em>

Lancelot was dancing with a red-head in a flower crown, a dreamy smile on his face as he saw the woman weave and jump around.  
><em><br>Now, the number of babies a woman can bear  
>Has limits, and that's why my prunings done there.<br>And an orphan's a sad sight and so when I much.  
>I'm careful to eat only virgins for lunch<em>

And so the entire group spent the rest of the night frolicking and dancing.

When the children (there were about 12 in the camp, and there was a set of twins on the way) started to nod off, the Camp Nannies put them in their families tents before going back to the Dance. Blazma snuck back out of the tent and back into the mass of people. Gwaine ,drunk as he was, still saw her and gave her a soft toss back into the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was pure fluff<strong>


	24. Planning

**We have now gone over 100 reviews! :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D I did an Irish jig when I saw that, and it was the middle of the school day (people think I'm even crazier now)**

**And the song last chapter is called The Dragons Retort by I have absolutely no idea**

* * *

><p>"we must attack Yourgen before he attacks us again!" Heldrin smashed his fist against the conjured table. It was the afternoon after the Feast, and everyone was quite glad for the hangover potions that had been set aside.<p>

The boy, Beetle, raised an eyebrow and said in his wise, though youthful voice

"Yourgen has nearly a hundred fighters under him, two-thirds of them magical. We only have 24 members of the Camp trained in Combat Magic, and six Camelot Fighters. We must mount a defensive against his attacks to come."

Gladys made one long cluck to agree.

Heldrin turned to Arthur "What do you say?" Arthur creased his brow as he looked at the map.

To the North, there was a river that would be good to have at their backs.

To the East, there were caves that the Woman and Children would be evacuated to during the fight no matter what strategy they took.

The South was a boulder plain, a good battle field with plenty of cover for both sides.

The West...was forest for miles and miles, a horrible battle ground, but the Camelotians had been told that Yourgen always preferred fighting in the worst kind of battlegrounds.

Arthur traced the perimeter of the Camp and an idea came to him

"What about a trap?" "What kind of trap?" Emerys asked. She had on brown breeches and a black shirt, perfect for fighting. Emeys' expression was hidden by her neckerchief

Arthur stood and began to pace

"How about we send the Woman and Children to the Caves today. After they leave, we make traps, a mix of magical and traditional around the Camps perimeter. That can be the basic defenses." Gladys nodded her head in agreement and clucked twice.

Jaeof sighed and sagged in reluctant agreement

"I see both of your points. But what about after they get past the traps?" Emerys' eyes filled with a strange look and she said

"Leave that to me." Jaseof nodded and looked to Arthur with a small smirk

"It's time to train...our way."

On the other side of the Camp, all the Knights of the Round Table felt like someone had walked over their graves.


	25. A Request of Matrimony

**OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!THESTORYHAS-HITOVER**

**_10,000_ VIEWSIAMGOINGTOHUGSOMEONE!_ILOVEYOUALL!_**

* * *

><p>After training the Knights felt like Death had taken them on a Field Trip through all of his worst Punishments for Murderers, Rapists, and all the other scum of the World.<p>

They had been buried, burned, slashed, punched, punctured, nearly drowned on dry land, and knocked over the head. Most of the wounds were from magicked items that were laying around the Camp. Most completely innocent.

For example, Leon's head had nearly been bashed in by a rusty old pot.

But then there was Emerys. The whole time training, she never used a bit of magic. All she used were weapons and not a single person, magic user or Knight, could stand against her for long. Arthur had the new record with a full minute before he was disarmed. She was a demon with a sword alone, but the sword was her least favorite weapon.

"My favourite weapon is not magic, nor the sword. It is the Throwing Knives. Sleek and Deadly, but often underestimated because they aren't as flashy as swords." To demonstrate, she summoned her set of ,very sharp, knives and pinned Percival to a tree, one knife shaving some hairs off because it was so close.

The Knights and Arthur gaped at the pure strength it had taken to push Percival back and pin him, because the tree was ten feet away from where Percival was standing.

Gwaine was sparring with Jaseof and was holding up fairly well even with Jaseof occasionally slapping Gwaine in the face with a log.

Lancelot was against a bull of a man and was actually winning because he was slow. But Lancelot was still having the tar in him whipped.

Leon was losing spectacularly against a boy barely 16 years old.

Elyan wasn't sparring at the moment, because the man he had been going against knocked him out by pinching a point in his neck.

Percival's sparring partner was invisible and kicking the back of the Giants knees.

Arthur was nursing a heavily cut hand, waiting in line to see Gladys.

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh or scowl when he saw all the kids of the Camp using magic to give the unconscious Elyan a full head of bright pink hair.

Emerys went with laugh. A full out, tears falling down, hunched over, laugh.

The laughter roused Elyan, who when he saw the pink locks fall over his eyes and the giggling mass of kids, started using all the curses that only a Rouge Blacksmith could know.

When he was done, a frying pan slapped him in the back of the head. Gladys clucked disapprovingly at the Knight as she finally came and healed Arthur's hand.

Elyan rubbed the back of his head and went back to spar with the decidedly smug Sorcerer from his first match.

* * *

><p>"I will never groan about your training methods again Princess." Arthur wasn't so shocked at the nickname, but Gwaine had been steadily using it more and more since he found out about Blazma. The other Knights all made some form of agreement, mostly groans because they were so beat up.<p>

Sure Gladys had healed all the bleeding wounds and lighter bruises completely, but the heavy bruises were still there.

Emerys strode into the tent with figurative flames spewing from her eyes, a parchment crumpled in her hand

"I will kill that Bastard from hell. He's gone to far this time the festering pig-maggot!" She kept ranting as she threw the parchment at a bewildered Arthur as a means of explanation. Arthur weighed the risk, and decided to read it aloud so he wouldn't have to explain it to his curious Knights

_My Dearest Emerys,_

_Why do you insist on being so difficult? I told you all I truly want is two things. Your hand in Matrimony and Blazma as my daughter. If you give me those two things, my Dear, I will leave your precious Camp alone. _

_But you refuse to do either, so you have forced my hand. I will attack your Camp and slay those who stand against me. Then I will march upon Camelot and destroy it so we may live in peace together. _

_I only wish the best for you and the darling Blazma. I know I am not her Father by blood, but I care for her as much as I for you. _

_Once all is done, I **will **marry you, even if you do not wish it._

_With all the Love in My Heart,_

_Yourgen_

As soon as Arthur was done reading he took in the Knights reactions. They were wide-eyed and _very angry._ Arthur, on his own, wanted to run Yourgen through as soon as he saw the puss-oozing worm-tongued psychopath.


	26. Lancelot has a Crush

Lancelot looked over the group of Women and Children he was leading and sighed. Blazma had disappeared. Again. For the 5th time.

Lancelot and Elyan were sent to lead the group to the Caves and they now saw Blazma had Gwaine's demeanor and Merline's knack for disappearing at inconvenient times. And she had double their curiosity.

The first time Lancelot and Elyan had panicked like they had killed Arthur's favourite hound, not noticing the chuckling of the Camp Nannies.

Blazma had climbed a tree to get a close up view of a robins nest.

Now at the 6th time Blazma had wandered (how could a toddler be so stealthy?) They just shared a look and sighed. The woman Lancelot had danced with was a Camp Nanny named Bighani **(Means Charm in a random language)**, Hani for short, gave a wry grin that clearly said

_Welcome to my life._ Lancelot smiled back and felt his heart flop. Hani was enchanting, with a round tan face with a dusting of freckles on her nose. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a braid with flowers. When she smiled, it was beautiful to a point of non-being for him.

Unbeknownst to him, Hani felt the same way.

"Wuncle Wance, Wncle Eywan, why wis twhere mwen fwollowing wus?" Lancelot and Elyan froze right as a spell was shouted

"_slæpan!" _

They never had a chance as a group of people cloaked in shadows used magic to transport everyone away.

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, I know, but my Computer time was limited tonight.<strong>


	27. His Obsession

Body twisting, Arthur turned to face Emerys in the Leaders Tent after the others had left.

"So Yourgen wants you to marry him. Is there a reason for that?" Emerys glared at the insinuation before beginning her tale

"When I first came to the Camp, I was so...angry. I wanted to rip something apart.

Yourgen was a young man learning healing. He was so kind, but he didn't treat me like I was made of glass like Jaseof and Morgana did. He treated me like I was his best friend. Yourgen gave me hope to live and at the very least have my baby.

Soon we sought each other out everyday, even when I didn't need any checkup. By this time I was about to pop. When I gave birth, Yourgen was the one to hold Blazma her first moment of life. When I looked at him and my little girl, I knew I had found my place.

When I had to choose Godparents, I chose Morgana and Yourgen. It was obvious they both loved Blazma as soon as she took her first breath. When I asked Yourgen, he smiled, but it was a little sad.

Looking back I realize he had fallen in love with me a long time before he admitted it.

Blazma began to grow and she started to show signs of magic. Yourgen was her first teacher since I was always having to go around protecting the Camp and helping the other Camps close to where we were at the time.

Each achievement Blazma had, her first laugh, her first word, her first step, Yourgen was there with the two of us.

It was perfect, every morning Yourgen would wake us up and I would make breakfast. Blazma would run around with the other children playing magic tag. Then we would leave Blazma with Morgana as Yourgen and I would take a walk around the Camp.

Then it changed a few months before I came to Camelot. Yourgen became twitchy like he was planning to do something. No matter how much I pestered him, he said nothing. Then one day...he asked me to marry him.

Just plain out blurted it out. I told him that I thought of him as my closet friend, but I did not love. I would never give my heart to any but my little baby girl. Yourgen gave a small sigh and said he should've known.

He raised a hand, and a group of bandits descended upon the Camp. There were 87 people living in the Camp. The bandits killed 16 of them. Before he left with the bandits, Yourgen looked back at me and said 'I will marry you Emerys, I love you and Blazma like nothing I've ever felt before. I will even march Camelot for you'.

Since then he's attacked several times, every time killing about 5 people. After each of those attacks, he asked me to marry him and Blazma to be his daughter. I refuse each time, I do not wish to let such a twisted thing, even if he had been a friend, to have his way with me.

The other Leaders and I sought aid from a very wise source and he told us I must go to Camelot and fulfill fate. The other Leaders agreed and then here we are. After I started working at Camelot, there hasn't been a single attack. But that time of peace was just time for him to gather a army.

I will stand against the man, even if he loves me. Yourgen has become obsessed with me to the point of insanity. "Emerys left Arthur to absorb the story as she went to train.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to type this on my phone, and it has the all annoying auto correct, so ifs theres any weird words, thats why.<strong>


	28. They Die

_Pain, so much pain. There were a thousand knives ripping through him. She denied her love for him. _

_She denied him. _

_She denied him. _

__She denied him.__

__How could she have denied him? __

__He loved her like no one else he had ever met. And she denied him.__

__He loved the little girl like he was the one to conceive her, and often he wished he had.__

__He felt his resolve strengthen and told himself__

She's just going to need convincing of just how much I love her.

_So he brought an army to fight for her._

_Which was why he was so puzzled when she screamed at him. She screamed such awful things at him. All he wanted to do was earn her love._

Yourgen awoke from his dream and sighed. He had been having that dream every night since he set out to earn the love of Emerys.

Yourgen was a cruelly handsome man. His white blonde hair was long, it reached past his shoulders. His eyes were a stormy grey, cold and calculating **(basically an evil Legolas)**

The Guard shifted to perfect attention as Yourgen left his tent. His tent was pitched on the top of a hill so he could overlook the sea of tents that housed his army.

There were exactly 113 people in his army, most of them with magic.

The only reason he kept the mundane men in his army was that they were his original fighters, his most loyal fighters, his most feared fighters. Once he gave orders, the former bandits were the first ones to start the path to accomplish them.

A yell from below caught his attention. Gracefully, he descended unnoticed by his army.

A half dozen men were surrounding a young boy who had recently learned combat spells.

"Thought you could leave huh?"The biggest man taunted the boy "Thought we would be too stupid to notice your hesitation did ya?"

The boy made a mewling sound before answering

"I wouldn't have any doubts if this whole thing wasn't about getting Yourgen his whore."

The men who heard all paled and stepped away from the boy

"You have a death wish."Another man whispered "No one insults that woman unless they want death."

Yourgen decided to make himself known

"You make me sound so unreasonable." Everyone who had been watching had faces of horror, none as great as the Boy.

"Come now, what is your name young man?" The boy shuffled his feet and mumbled

"Don't mumble."

" Owillan, sir." Yourgen let the small amount of kindness that had been on his face disappear

"Well Owillan, seems its been far too long since I've made an example of what happens when _anyone_ insults Emerys." Yourgens eyes flashed gold and Owillan fell to the ground convulsing.

"They die." Yourgen hissed.

"Sir! We have the Women and children!" A sorcerer scuttled over

"What of Blazma?" Yourgen had his pleasant demeanor back in an instant

"She is in your tent sir." Your ran up the hill, a grin on his face as the sorcerer used magic to incinerate Owillan.

No one even knew how old he was.


	29. The Fight has Begun

"Percival... do you think I could be a good Dad?" Gwaine asked his friend. They were taking a break after another agonizing training session. Percival stopped sharpening his sword as he thought about the question

"Do you want to be in Blazma's life?" Gwaine suddenly glared at Percival, so the Giant backtracked "What I mean is, do you want to be a part of Blazma's life when you and Emerys are so different."

Gwainopped his head in his hands and mumbled that Percival was right. Another thought occurred to him, but before he could speak, a trap along the Camp perimeter went off with a bang. Literally.

Shouts filled the Camp, the most prominent being

"They're here! Prepare for attack!" Gwaine filed the thought away for later as Percival leapt up and grabbed Gwaine's shoulder to pull him along.

Flaming debris were falling around the Camp like deformed snowflakes. When Gwaine saw the ratio, he let out a string of curses that made Percival blush like a madman. It was 3 to 1 easy!

A bolt of fire came from one of Yourgens men (the slimey presumptuous git) and struck a Camp fighter square in the chest, killing the man instantly.

Emerys appeared with Arthur a moment later, her gold eyes grim. Gwaine felt his heart flush away because that was the look Merline always had before a battle.

The look spoke of worry for her family and friends. The look spoke of mourning for people who had been lost in battles before. The look belonged on a long retired knight, not on a young woman barely twenty years old.

"The fight has begun." Arthur unsheathed his sword as he said those words.

They ran forward, Arthur, Gwaine and Percival with swords, Emerys with her magic and throwing knives.


	30. Don't Let Me Go Again

**Um...This will be the first fight scene I've EVER written, so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM will be met with AN IRISH JIG!**

**Oh and please remember for this chapter Lancelot and Elyan have been captured.**

* * *

><p>Arthur ducked an arrow aimed for his head and brought his sword up to block a blow to his midsection. He wasn't prepared however, when a log slapped him in the face.<p>

"ARGH!" Arthur stumbled back before swinging his sword in an arch. The weapon met the soft skin of a enemy's neck, effectively killing him.

A gurgle came from the man as Arthur leapt away, blocking another swing for his head.

* * *

><p>Leon was parrying against to men, one with magic. But whenever the enemies tried to use their magic, Leon had noted, they would grimace and hiss. Leon knew that Emerys was to thank. The non-magic fighter gave the Quiet Knight a heavy swipe to the cheek.<p>

In retaliation, Leon stabbed the man in the shoulder and knocked him out with a well placed blow to the head. The magic user threw his hands in the air in surrender. Leon wasted no time in knocking him out as well.

A Camp fighter in front of him fell backwards, dead on a Enemy's sword.

Leon rushed forward to engage the enemy man, but something about the blond man made him hesitant. The man wasn't brawny, but there was an insane gleam in his eyes that made Leon shudder internally.

The man turned his grey eyes towards Leon and gave a positively insane laugh

"A Knight of Camelot! Let us see how long you fare." With that, the man stabbed Leon through his armor. The sword must have been enchanted, because the metal gave way like paper. Leon brought a hand to the wound in his chest and fell to his knees.

* * *

><p>Percival grabbed an archer at the edge of the fight and broke both wrists. Ignoring the yelps of pain, Percival ran to the next archer and did the same. But when he got to the next, a Enemy knocked him back onto a rather large rock, making his vision fuzzy. He went on, even though he knew it was a bad idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwaine was up against a Enemy with two long knives. And was losing. There were a dozen cuts on him easy, and he was feeling woozy. Not the <em>I'm-drunk-feeling-good<em> woozy, but the _I've-lost-too-much-blood-and-I'm-about-to-pass-out_ woozy.

The Enemy he was up against slashed at his neck, but a throwing knife embedded itself in the Enemy's hand. Howling, the Enemy dropped both long knives and stumbled back.

Another throwing knife came from no where and landed in the Enemy's forehead.

Gwaine's dizziness overwhelmed him, and he fell. But a pair of arms caught him before he fully collapsed and someone whispered in his ear

"I've got you Gwaine." Before he drifted into unconsciousness, Gwaine looked up and saw Emerys' gold eyes flickering to Merline's crystal blue.

"Don't you dare let me go again." The crystal won and stayed as she used magic to bring him to the overflowing Healing Tent.


	31. THUNK

**I am sosososososososo HAPPY! You want to know why? 1,000 views a . y is the reason! It. been like that for a while now, so now I can brag about and hug and kiss all the wonderful readers. You guys are awesome and without you all this story would have drifted away like a day-dream. Thank you all, and now that the story is nearing the end (Like Two Or Three chapters till it's marked Complete) I would like to say that there will more likely than not be a sequel.**

* * *

><p>Yourgen snarled at the Camp fighter in front of him. The Fighter had said that Emerys would never accept him again. With a quick swipe, the Fighter had no head.<p>

Yourgen was high from blood-lust, he had already cut down a dozen Camp Fighters and that one Camelot Knight. It was strange to see someone from Camelot fighter FOR magic people.

_Maybe the Camp contacted them when I said he would cut Camelot down for love_, Yourgen mused. Any way, none had lasted long. Along with being a Healer, he had helped out with Combat training in mundane weapons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yourgen saw his second-in-command cut down by a Camelot fighter with gold hair. Yourgen shrugged that of with a small note to pick another after the battle. But then the Gold-haired fighter leapt to fight Yourgen.

To Yourgen's surprise the Camelot Fighter held for five minutes, blocking every swipe, parrying every blow. But Yourgen manged to get a lucky blow to the Camelot fighters forehead and push the Fighter back

"YOURGEN!"

Oh Goddess, it was Her. The woman of his dreams and nightmares. The woman he always prayed for at night. Emerys. As his angel on earth waded through the gore of battle, he felt like drooling at her wonderful gold...wait a moment.

The gold was flickering to a crystal blue.

But still, she was his Unicorn.

As she walked through the Fighters, both sides froze. Yourgen knew that his Queen's magic was out of control, because when he would talk about full control like she was displaying, she would turn green and tell him to stop talking.

"You son of an arrogant worm Griffin!" His dove had a mask on, which made Yourgen pout internally. She was so beautiful, yet she was hiding it from him. "All this death makes me want to run you through myself." Yourgen stepped towards his evening star with arms at his side. He ignored the Camelot fighter and proclaimed

"Emerys, my dearest Emerys, you fight me so but I love you like you are the Triple Goddess herself!" Yourgen took no note of the clicking of armor behind him.

"I would never love you Yourgen. I may have fallen in love with you eventually, but when you made yourself an enemy, you became one to my heart." Yourgen felt tears swell up at that, but he didn't let any fall.

Before he could speak, a sword point appeared from the middle of Yourgen's chest. The gold-haired Camelot fighter ran from behind him and walked to his flower

"M-Emerys! Is Gwaine alright?"

The dying Yourgen's mouth with bile.

After being told that they had Blazma with them, Yourgen had talked and played with her for a hour.

During that hour he had learned that Blazma had met her _blood Father_.

Yourgen let out a dying scream and picked up a dagger that one of the fallen had dropped

"EMERYS IS MINE ALONE!" Yourgen let the dagger fly with an insame grin before he fell to the ground. Dead.

* * *

><p>Arthur heard Yourgen yell and turned towards the sound. A cruelly forged dagger was flying straight for his heart.<p>

"ARTHUR!" Emerys pushed him out of the way and a moment later a heart reanching _THUNK_ filled the air. Arthur whipped his head and saw Emerys fall to the ground, the hilt buried up to her chest.


	32. She's Back

Gladys had lived on the earth for a very long time. She had long forgotten what it was like to speak, for she had given it up to heal.

She had healed everything but death in her time.

It was easy to heal the Camelot fighters after training. It was a bit more difficult to heal the first wave of wounded during the battle.

When one of the Camelot fighters (Leon was his name?) had come in with a gaping hole from a sword, she healed it in a minute leaving a thin scar that would soon fade.

When Blazma's father was brought in by Emerys, she healed all the streaming cuts.

When Emerys asked for a mental block on Merlin, though grudgingly, she gave it to her. It wasn't perfect, but it gave Emerys more time to confront Yourgen.

But this was beyond her power.

When King Arthur had barged into the slowly emptying Healing Tent, Gladys healed his forehead before she noticed the limp person in his arms.

Emerys had blood pouring out of her in rivulets and pooling on the ground under her.

Gladys had a flash back to when Jaseof had first brought the girl to the Camp, blood streaming from her arms.

But this time the blood was from her chest, a small pool formed around the dagger.

Gladys wasted no time in getting the King to lie her down on a cot as she fervently began to heal the girl.

She took no note of the Woman, Children and their guards being released from Yourgen's Camp.

She took no note of the Camelot fighters drifting in one by one to find their King.

She took no note of the prayers the men were whispering.

Finally after what felt like hours the wound closed and Emerys opened her eyes.

This was what made her helpless.

Emerys' eyes were flickering between molten gold and crystal blue.

Emerys was fading, and fading fast.

Gladys told Emerys this in three quick clucks and one long mournful cluck.

"Please leave Gladys." Emerys whispered. Gladys nodded and left the group of men to watch over her for her last moments.

* * *

><p>Gwaine grabbed Emerys' gloved hand and spoke quietly<p>

"I kept my promise, so keep yours. Please, if not for me than for Blazma." The blue stayed for a moment, but gold over powered it.

Arthur kneeled beside the cot and thanked the fading young woman

"Thank You for saving my life." So one by one, the Knights knelt next to Emerys and all said something.

"I guess I was wrong about all of you." The gold was slowly dying "And I was wrong about one other thing. There is a magic that can bring the dead back. Family." The last word was spoken so softly that the Men had to lean forward to hear.

Emerys closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>Arthur gasped as tears fell faster and faster down his face. Emerys was gone. Because she defended him.<p>

Little tears were falling down Gwaine's face as he realized his daughter had lost the only mother she had ever known.

Percival held his head in his hands and shook from sorrow.

Leon was rubbing circles in Elyan's back to comfort the dark-skinned man.

Lancelot rocked back and forth slightly in denial.

"Well this is lovely to wake up to. Camelot's finest and King blubbering like babies." Crystal blue eyes sparkeld with joy that belayed the teasing words

"M-M-Merline?" Gwaine whispered. In responce, Merline pounced forward and crashed her lips against his. Gwaine was frozen before he kissed back just as fervently.

Arthur coughed and tugged on Merline's collar

"Come on King Prat, I was just kissing the Father of my child." Glares were thrown Gwaine's way at the reminder "And before I forget-"

"MERLINE!" It finally sank in for the other Knights and they all leapt forward into a giant hug, Merline squished in the center

"Who knew you cared? And as I was saying, Arthur-" Merline was once again cut of by a cry of

"MAMA!" Merline forgot what she was going to say and rushed for her baby girl

"Thank the Goddess you are alright! Did Yourgen do anything?" Blazma shook her head no and started giggling

"Mama, ware we gwoing two Cwamewot?" The Men froze to hear the answer

"Well my little Gleam, isn't there a treaty that an Idiot and Prat need to sign?"

"Merline." Trust Arthur to ruin the moment

"Yes _Sire_." Merline gave her signature cheeky grin

"Shut up."

"You only say that when I'm right.

"Again. Shut up. We are going to have a nice reunion before we go back to Camelot."


	33. The End

**0-0 Oh. My. God. This is the Last Chapter... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! This is going to be the first time I've ever completed a mutli-chaptered story... The will be a prequel and/or sequel to this story though, so this story arc isn't finished. I want to thank all my constant reviewers  
><strong>****MerlinMorgana9802  
><strong>****TN Sarah  
><strong>**Pikachudragon  
><strong>**Nataly Skypot  
><strong>**UnfortunatelyShattered  
><strong>**Dreamer558750  
><strong>**Babydoll9150**

**These are the people who encouraged me to update everyday so thank them, they deserve it. **

* * *

><p>Gaius looked out the window in worry. It had been a week now since they had left and the castle was sick with worry.<p>

A flash of red in the distance caught his eyes.

"What is it?" Morgana glided across the floor when she saw the joyous expression on Gaius' face.

"They're back!" Morgana beamed and ran out of the room to find Gwen.

* * *

><p>"Remember Merline, everyone thinks you're..."<p>

"Dead?" Merline supplied helpfully

"Yes. Well please don't be the idiot you are and just start walking around gossiping with Gwen again-"

"I never gossiped!" The Knights snickering went unnoticed.

"There needs to be a formal annouc...Merline, what are you doing?" Arthur trailed off and stared wide-eyed at the young woman on the horse next to him.

Merline was bouncing up and down in her saddle with a stupid grin on her face

"GWEN!" Merline leapt off her horse and tackled the shocked maid

"Merline?" Gwen whispered hoarsly

"Yep! Where's Gaius?" Gwen started laughing and crying at the same time and gave Merline a bone crushing hug back.

"Well it seems like you're back. Pity, it was such fun sparring with you." Morgana strolled up the path with Gaius. Merline laughed and her eyes flashed a light gold. Morgana yelped as a ball of mud went splat on her face.

Merline froze at seeing Gaius. Gaius had tears of joy in his eyes as he grabbed Merline's shoulders

"My girl, I can't believe I can see you again." Merline smiled and hugged Gaius. Gaius looked shocked for a moment before he gave a soft hug back.

During the reunion, the other Knights had dismounted and were now waiting for something that had happened the whole ride back

"Mama, are wou gwetting mwarried?" Gaius and Gwen froze and looked at Blazma for the first time

"She's so cute!" Gwen squealed. Gaius was slack-jawed before he gave Gwaine a terrifying combination of the 'Eyebrow of Doom' and a 'I will posion you with herbs' glare.

Morgana gave a happy laugh

"Well I guess this proves it! Blazma's a waking seer!" Merline pulled Blazma off the saddle and gave the extremly shell-shocked Gwaine a smirk

"Be ready for living a life with no secrets, Papa."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been an honour writing this story for you all.<strong>


End file.
